1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speech recognition and more specifically to dealing with repeat utterances.
2. Introduction
Users encounter automated spoken dialog systems on an increasingly frequent basis in situations such as renewing books in a library, registering purchased software, calling customer service, and many others. Spoken dialog systems often allow users to say a response aloud or enter their response using a keypad or keyboard on a mobile device such as a smartphone or PDA. Some users prefer to repeat the same utterance over and over rather than simply entering the same text, query, or utterance on the keypad. In an attempt to increase the recognition success, these users vary their syntax, style, microphone position, or other speech characteristics. Some determined users only give up after many attempts. If these repeat attempts do not provide the appropriate or expected result, the users are likely to abandon the speech application, reduce their use of the speech application, or become agitated when they must use the speech application.